


kecupan malaikat.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Setelah dewasa, Felix menemukan malaikat yang mengecup pipinya.





	kecupan malaikat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> **disclaimer** : stray kids adalah boyband yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment, yang tentu saja bukan milik saya. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **note** : happy birthday, my dearest kakdita! maaf kadonya telat banget ;----------;

Kata ibunya, bintik-bintik di wajah Felix adalah bekas kecupan malaikat.

Karena pada malam-malam tertentu, malaikat akan datang mengetuk pintu. Akan dielusnya wajah lelap sang bayi sebelum sang malaikat menunduk, mengecup wajah sang bayi lembut. Dalam tiap kecup malaikat, ditiupkan doa-doa penyelamat. Agar sang bayi kelak selalu berada dalam lindungan dan kasih sayang Tuhan. Agar sang bayi selalu sehat dan selalu menebar kebaikan dewasa kelak. Bekas kecupan dan doa-doa sang malaikat membakar, tercetak sebagai bintik-bintik yang tersebar di atas wajah Felix.

Felix kecil kala itu, berbangga hati atas bintik-bintik cacat di wajahnya berkat cerita sang ibunda.

Suatu hari, Changbin sang kekasih mencium bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Malam itu, cuacanya bagus untuk bercinta. Lapis demi lapis pakaian telah teronggok di lantai, kulit dan kulit bersua saling mengecup dalam keheningan. Tangan Changbin tak jenak, sapu jelajah tubuh Felix hingga ke bawah (hingga tubuh Felix gemetaran, hingga desah samar lolos keluar). Dan bibir Changbin tanpa henti mendarat di bintik-bintik wajah Felix, mengecupnya penuh sayang bagai meniupkan doa-doa. Bintik-bintik itu cacat—hasil pigmentasi yang tak rata ditambah kecacatan genetika. Tetapi bukankah tidak semua retak dan lekuk cacat adalah keburukan dan perusak pandang mata?

Lihat, Felix dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Tidakkah wajah itu tampak seperti diberkahi malaikat?

“Kak, geli.” Felix terkikik. Matanya berbinar-binar saat bertemu dengan mata Changbin yang menyipit geli, “Nanti bintik-bintik di mukaku nambah.”

“Kenapa?”

Setelah mengatakan itu, jemari Felix yang mencengkeram puncak kepala Changbin perlahan menuntun sang kekasih menuju sebuah kecupan sekilas. Felix kemudian berkata pelan, dengan bibir bergerak di atas bibir Changbin bagai semilir angin.

“Karena kakak malaikatnya.” [***]


End file.
